Seasons of Change
by curlymonic1215
Summary: Two years was too long, but does she have any strength left in her to change it? Rated M for detailed violence and language. FEATURES LITA , TRISH, EDGE, KANE, AND A COUPLE OTHERS. It's set 2 years after she and Kane got married, with a few alterations.


Title: Season of Change

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see in this story.

A/N: I haven't actually watched wrestling in years, however I used to love Lita and the hardy boys, and most of the wrestlers from way back when. This is set about three years after Lita was forced to marry Kane. She still lost the baby, but she never went with Edge and she never retired. Trish also never retired.

She was in for a hell of a night.

A small whimper escaped her lips as she heard him fumbling outside the door with his room key, and she felt herself tense up as the door began to open. He had been angry during the show. In the locker room he forced her to share with him he had warned her of how she would have to be punished for screwing up at ringside tonight. _It was an accident. I didn't see you there, _she had cried and her words brought a sadistic smile to his face. _We all know what happens when you cause an accident_, he had whispered.

And now she could only hope that he wouldn't do what he had been referring to. She couldn't take it. She was supposed to compete on RAW tomorrow night. He had already denied her the "privilege" as he saw fit to call it, of eating for the past two days. Her body was weaker. His attacks were becoming more and more frequent as well as violent. It was becoming harder and harder to hide the amount of pain she was really in day in and out. After last night's attack, she was pretty sure at least one of her ribs were cracked, if not broken, but he hadn't let her out of his sight today, not giving her a chance to see a trainer…which had been why she had been too slow to distract his opponent earlier.

"Awaiting your punishment like a good little girl," he cackled as he walked through the door, his eyes immediately going to her now shaking form.

"Please…you don't….I've learned my lesson," she whispered, cowering in the corner as he came closer to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Oh, I don't care if you've learned it dear….I want to make sure you know just who runs this relationship," he whispered, his hand trailing down her cheek.

"I…I have a match tomorrow. I can't…they'll be suspicious if I can't wrestle…" she tried to reason and she stopped talking as he realized he was getting angrier, his hand now gripping her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What did I _just_ say? You screwed up tonight. You need to be punished so next time you remember exactly why we don't do that at ringside. You don't get to decide if I punish you or not my dear," he said, releasing his hand from her chin and she frowned as she tried to figure out what he was going to do, crying out when he quickly pulled his hand back, shoving his fist into the side of her face. The force was enough to knock her over, and she quickly curled into herself, cradling where he had just struck her.

He immediately went to work on her ribs, kicking her back into the corner she had previously been cowering in. She tried to protect herself, curling into a ball the best she could but the pain was almost too much for her to handle. She cried out as he lifted her by the hair, whimpering at the pain in her ribs only to be thrown into the wall. Oh god, this wasn't a wrestling ring, she thought to herself. The pain is too much…

"Does that hurt you little bitch? Does it make you regret doing what you did tonight?" he taunted as she lied motionless in a heap. She tried to regain composure, knowing if she passed out on him it would be ten times worse…

For a moment she thought he might be done, too afraid to look up and see where he had gone to. Only when she felt the cool metal touch her ankle did she realize what he was about to do, and immediately she began to beg.

"No! No, please, please, I'll do anything, please no, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried, her breaths coming out in gasps as she tried desperately to stop him. She cried out in agony as he forced her into a standing position, the chains he had placed on her ankles now attached to the bed. Oh god, no…her ribs….she couldn't do it….

He shoved her face first into the wall, one hand holding her there while the other worked on hoisting her arms above her head. She was seeing red as he forced her body to stretch, her ribs shooting pain throughout the rest of her…he clasped her arms together with a pair of handcuffs, tying them to a hook up towards the ceiling, her arms unable to reach any higher, her legs unable to bend because of the chains….the second he let go of her, her body started to hang, her face still pressed to the wall because of her position. She allowed her head to drop in shame, the pain in her ribs quickly going numb, a dull ache throughout her entire body taking its place. Only after hearing the door behind her click shut did she allow herself to start to cry, her sobs causing even more pain. It would be a miracle if she didn't manage to pass out between now and then.

_What had she done to deserve this_?

The door was opening.

She slowly came to at the sound of the door, her body unable to move. She vaguely wondered how long it had been since he had left her like this. She cringed as she felt him wrap his arms around her body, too lightheaded and weak to do so much as make a noise.

"Now, now Lita…I hope you've learned a lesson after this little punishment."

She said nothing, his whiskey soaked breath touching her skin, sending shivers up her spine. Too many nights of being forced to endure this same punishment had left her numb to it, knowing that if she spoke at all it would only anger him more.

After a few moments she felt him walk away, her ankles immediately being released from their chains. Her arms were forced to pick up the rest of her weight, pulling her down because her legs refused to work. As soon as he unhooked her arms she collapsed, falling to a heap on the floor.

"You have four hours to be at the arena. Don't be late…my dear sweet wife," he remarked, and as soon as Kane left the room she went into survival mode. She had a match tonight. She had to be at the arena, but after last night she wasn't even sure she was going to be able to get up.

She tried to pull herself up using the bed as her crutch, her entire body slumped over. She knew her ribs were broken, more than one most likely. Some point in the middle of the night her shoulder had popped out of place from not being able to move, and it was now killing her. She used her good arm to reach for the phone, hating how weak she was. She needed to get out of there. She needed to get help. She quickly reached for the phone on the nightstand, tears springing to her eyes. _How could she have let it get this bad?_ She cradled the phone with her good arm, using her bad one to dial the familiar number before putting it up to her ear, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Trish? It's me, Lita….I need your help, please…


End file.
